


If You Can’t Say it

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: There’s some teasing, some smooching, but best of all a Prince has his Shield. No matter what. Pretty par for the course with them.





	If You Can’t Say it

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooo! Gladnoct week! Here's day one, the prompt was: _Size difference!_ Bet ya'll thought it'd be dirty, huh? Nope. Not this time. Wait until tomorrow! ;D I do plan on doing at least four days total so, be prepared an' all that  <3

Noctis curled his fingers around Gladio, squeezing gently which prompted a quiet hum from the Shield. The bigger man pressed into the touch, like a big cat or dog or something that was being given attention from it’s favorite person. Noctis frowned though, staring where he gripped the Shield, not amused or satisfied by what he saw. 

“ It’s so much bigger.” 

He didn’t miss the flash of white teeth, sharp and brilliant against a tanned face. The cocky curve of lips and amber-brown eyes that gleamed at him from under obnoxiously long and dark lashes. Gladio knew he was handsome, never had a moment of doubt about that. At least, not with Noctis, if the way he sprawled in the soft bed was any sort of clue. 

Noctis felt dwarfed in his own bed, even if he curled into the radiating warmth of his Shield. Protecting him from the cold as well as any more serious shit in his life. Some things took priority though, and the cool press of sheets had to be more important by far. No matter how both Ignis and Gladio did their best to keep him from them.

“ Heh, I know.” The words were a rumble, and Noctis rolled his eyes at the obnoxious answer. Bastard. Of course he’d be smug about something like that, something that couldn’t be really controlled by sheer determination of training. Noctis squeezed warningly, frowning at the older man until his bottom lip stuck out in a quiet pout, again something he’d deny until he was blue in the face. 

“ Tch. Shut up, don’t be so smug.” He groused at his Shield, which only made the bigger man’s smile widen. 

“ Don’t pout,” the Shield cajoled, and trailed small kisses along his shoulder to his neck, using the arm that Noctis had had his head pillowed on to bring him a little closer into easy reach, “ You were the one who grabbed it to begin with.” Gladio wasn’t wrong and that was probably the problem with the statement. Noctis sighed and let his eyes narrow to half-open slits from under his dark lashes. Not all of them could have long and thick eye-lashes, but Noctis knew how to get to his boyfriend. 

“ Tell me I’m pouting again,” he told Gladio, “ and see what happens.” 

Gladio snorted, a laugh abbreviated in his chest but Noctis could see the humor in amber-brown eyes with absolute ease. “ Oh yeah?” he challenged, “ What you gonna do Princess? You’re tiny.” He cocked his head, and Noctis was helpless to but note for the thousandth time in his life that the Shield was a handsome man, and worse yet that the other man damn well knew it. Noctis reached to bury a hand in Gladio’s hair, in the long mess that the man refused to just cut short again. Apparently, the time spent with it so short wasn’t one of his favorites. Which, whatever, it just gave Noctis all the more room to tug and yank the older man’s head the direction he wanted it. Not that Gladio seemed to complain on that much. 

Noctis was half convinced the other man was some kind of closet masochist but there were worse things to be, probably. It was hard to care when the older man looked at him with affection in his eyes, and was all soft around his normally chiseled edges. All for Noctis, and only for him. Such information was a bit of a power trip but, hey, it was nice while he had it. 

“ Never seemed to stop you from calling my name, you behemoth.” He shot back, and the muscular arm curled half-around him flexed minutely. For a moment there was a flare of heat in the Shield’s endlessly brown eyes and Noctis scraped his nails bluntly over the scalp he could reach, “ What, no immediate come-back?” he asked, teasingly. Gladio grunted and curled around him tighter, enough to tug him close enough for a brief kiss, chaste and not-quite gentle. 

“ Shut up,” Gladio grumbled, “ munchkin brat.” 

Noctis grinned, pressed close to Gladio, close enough that he could feel the beat of his lover’s heart and hear the steady ‘woosh’ of his breath. It was comforting, even if clever brown eyes didn’t watch him affectionately and fiercely. “ Gonna really go there while I got you in hand?” he asked, raising on eyebrow incredulously at him. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow right back at him, and tugged his hand up to kiss the back of it like he was some damn Princess being greeted by a Knight or a suitor or something. It was hard for Noctis to ignore the low flush of heat that rolled up his cheeks and settled there. It matched the warmness in his chest, fond and protective in a way that might have been described as ‘desperate’. Which was stupid. Gladio could protect himself but. The scar over his eye served as a reminder. 

His Shield was as human he was and that thought made his breath want to catch into his throat. Instead of dwelling on that though, he squeezed the hand in his group and cocked his head in question at the older man, as if he were genuinely waiting for a response. He already knew it. Gladio would mouth off for as long as his heart beat, and the day he didn’t was a day of concern. 

“ What can I say?” Gladio asked, “ I live for the risk of danger. No batter how big or how small.” 

Noctis just might have loved the other man, that was a dangerous word though; love. He certainly was willing to admit he..cared for his lover, deeply and dangerously, but cared none the less. He couldn’t just admit to that. Couldn’t just stare at him like some love-struck puppy. What he could do was a lot more simply than any of that. He leaned forward again, pressed his lips to Gladios and hummed in quiet delight when the kiss was returned. 

Nipped at his lovers bottom lip and groaned when the kiss deepened. 

He couldn’t say half the things in his head but there were other things he could do. Trying to say it was pointless but, he thought, maybe he could try and figure out a way to convey it. Even just an iota of it, just for a few seconds. It’d be enough. It’d have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It wasn't what I normally write,but even so I hope you weren't disappointed. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feel free to come scream at me here: https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/


End file.
